


floating on air

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has noticed that Kara's got a habit of floating whenever she sleeps, it's not quite up there in strange facts he's learned about Kryptonians, actually it's a little endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floating on air

At first James was pretty sure that he was hallucinating because he only had about one hour of sleep after dragging Kara back home from a fight with Non where she practically used up all her powers; but after rubbing his eyes several times it became clear that it was not a hallucination.

 

Kara was floating.

 

With a sigh he got up and stumbled over to the bedroom, he’d been crashing on the coach after a promise to Alex that he’d keep an eye on Kara since Alex had gotten a concussion in the ensuing fight and had to stay the night in whatever the DEO constituted as a medical room.

 

“Kara,” He kept his voice low still, by force of habit considering how dark it was in the room more than anything else. “Kara?”

 

Walking over to her he noticed that she was still sleeping soundly, no indication at all that she had heard him and James ran a hand over his face, wondering what to do with this new situation.

 

Clark sure didn’t leave any instructions about Kryptonian sleeping habits and there was no way he was going to call up Lois at three in the morning though he did make a mental note to ask her that when he got a chance.

 

It was probably just his own sleep exhaustion getting to him but James had a feeling there was nothing he could do anyway, so he just pulled one of the blankets off the bed and tossed it over Kara as best he could. At least this way when she floated back down or woke up she’d be comfortable, he wasn’t sure if the blanket was really warming her per say since Kryptonians seem to run hotter than humans but he did know that Kara was a fan of wrapping herself in blankets whenever they did movie nights.

 

He bit his lip, debating on if he should stay after all and try to wake her up but reasoned that even sitting on the couch he could keep an eye on her and so he shuffled back over to it and plopped down.

 

James tried for as long as possible to stay awake but his eyes kept shutting and eventually he did pass out, waking only when there was a light thump in the air that had him shooting up and looking over in the direction of the bed with worry.

 

Kara was just waking up, having settled herself back down on the bed and sat up with a yawn.

 

“James?” She asked sleepily, smiling at him as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, “Did you stay all night?”

 

“Wanted to be there just in case,” He said, not lying, after all even if Alex hadn’t requested it of him he’d want to know that Kara was still safe, “You doing okay? How’s the powers?”

 

Kara stretched her arm, making a face as she did, “Coming back. Slowly I think. Hey you know what would help?” She perked up a bit, grinning.

 

James raised an eyebrow, “Cinnamon buns? Are you sure Kryptonians don’t run on sugar instead of the sun?” He teased.

 

“I’m not sure if it would be easier if that were true or not,” Kara mused and hopped out of the bed.

 

“Just let me know so I can buy some stock in those companies anyway,” James chuckled and stood up as well, “Meet you at the breakfast place on the corner? I’m just going to head home and change.”

 

“Why? You like fine- I mean,” Kara flushed a little, “Yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea.”

 

James mouth twitched in amusement and he wisely didn’t say anything back, letting Kara avoid his gaze as he slipped out the door to head home.

 

Luckily it was still early enough that the streets weren’t crowded and he pulled out his phone as he walked, shooting off a text to Alex that Kara was fine before he hummed and shot her another text right after that.

 

_Did you know your sister floats in her sleep?_

 

He didn’t expect Alex to get back to him right away, sticking his phone back in his pocket and jogging the rest of the way to his building which was only a few blocks down.

 

Kara of course beat him to the breakfast place and was busy scouring the menu when he got to the place after getting changed.

 

His phone buzzed as he sat down and he pulled it out to glance at the text back from Alex.

 

**She does that. It’s just something you’ll get used to ;)**

 

He stuck his phone back in his pocket so he wouldn’t have to answer, the wink at the end told him that Alex was insinuating something that neither he or Kara had really talked about just yet and instead he focused on the menu and Kara excitedly talking about the plan for the day.

 

~~

 

“I don’t know how my cousin does this sometimes,” Kara groaned, flopping on to the couch in James’ office.

 

James looked up from where he had been looking over pictures, glancing at the closed door and wondering if Kara had superspeeded in because he hadn’t even heard it opening let alone closing again.

 

“Does what?” He asked, turning towards Kara though she couldn’t see him with her face planted in one of the cushions. Unless she was using her x-ray vision, he thought but doubted it.

 

Kara didn’t really answer, just made a vague noise and waved a hand in the air and James couldn’t stop the smile at that.

 

“You know you can take a nap here if you want but I’m betting Cat’s going to start looking for you soon.” He told her and the evening out of her breath showed that Kara had already taken his words to heart.

 

James stepped around his desk, looking over Kara with a slight frown, it was clear that she was exhausting herself with all this and if he could help her get a little sleep in here and there he would.

 

As he was watching though Kara slowly started rising just a little bit off the couch and James shot a look in worry to the windows in his office. Anyone looking in would have to be at a particular angle to see the couch but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t.

 

He rushed to grab the blanket over top of the couch and settled it on top of Kara, giving the slightest of illusions she was still resting fully on top of it.

 

Quietly he reached over to grab the photos off his desk so he could stand there to block the view even more and look like he was just working. It was peaceful for a time and then the click of his door turning had James stiffening in worry.

 

Luckily Kara heard it and woke up just then, shooting up and off the couch and smoothing her skirt down in the blink of an eye.

 

The door opened and Cat was standing there staring at them impassively.

 

“Miss Grant!” Kara reached up to fiddle with her glasses, a move that James had always found to be adorable since she didn’t actually need them, “Did you need something?”

 

Cat sighed at them, “Kira why am I not at all surprised to find you in Mr. Olsen’s office?” They exchanged a glance, opening their mouths to deny something though what it was James wasn’t sure. Cat held up a hand to stop them, “Never mind. I don’t care. Just get back to your desk in the next five minutes or I’ll be requiring a new assistant.”

 

She left them standing there awkwardly and James shuffled the papers in his hand just for something to do.

 

“I should go,” Kara muttered and then looked over at him, biting her lip, “Thanks for the couch though James.”

 

“Any time,” He told her sincerely, “You deserve a chance to rest.”

 

She beamed at him, something that felt like it made his heart skip a beat and James smiled back easily enough. As she left he made a mental note to bring another blanket in, just in case Kara wanted it.

 

~~

 

“Any change?” James asked, voice tight with worry as he stepped back into the medical room in the DEO office where Alex sat next to Kara who was lying on the bed, unresponsive after she’d been struck by green kryptonite and they’d been forced to pull it out of her.

 

“No,” Alex answered, scrubbing her face with her hands and as every time as it had been while her sister was hurt she looked a little haunted.

 

“She’s going to pull through,” James said, in part for Alex and in part a reminder for himself, swallowing hard when he glanced over at Kara and she looked too pale and inactive, “Kara’s strong.”

 

“I know,” Alex sighed, “I just wish she didn’t have to be throwing herself in the line of fire all the time though.”

 

“Bet she wishes the same thing about you,” James told her and they exchanged a bemused smile. He took a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed Kara was lying it, reaching out with one hand to rest it on top of Kara’s, his thumb idly stroking her hand.

 

Alex watched the movement and raised an eyebrow when he looked at her, “So you and my sister going to get your acts together any time soon?”

 

James was saved from answering her by Kara suddenly rising, most of her lifted off the bed just enough that they could probably fit another mattress underneath her if they wanted to, the only point of contact she had with the bed was where her hand still lay under James’, like it was the only thing connecting her to it.

 

He didn’t let go, reaching down at an awkward angle to pull a blanket out of his bag and when Alex saw that she helped him cover Kara with it.

 

“You just keep blankets in there?” Alex asked, smirking at him.

 

“Kara’s been doing this a lot,” James defended and Alex began snickering.

 

“I forgot to tell you, Kara only does this around people she trusts.” Alex said, perhaps a little too innocently. “Like really trusts, she’s got to love you a whole lot more than what the default loving state of my sister really is.”

 

James made a face at her, “All right, I get it.” Despite how he’d been told there was a part of him cheering in his head, in the knowledge of this fact.

 

“Do you?” All traces of teasing were gone and James looked over at Alex realizing that he was dealing with a protective older sibling here.

 

“I do,” He assured her, “She’s lucky she has you.”

 

Alex relaxed and grinned at him, “She’s lucky she has you too.”

 

“No doubt about that,” James said, too quiet for Alex to hear him and he stared at Kara who was still floating peacefully and unaware.

 

~~

 

When things finally cracked between it wasn’t due to Alex; it wasn’t due to either of them being hurt in a fight or bad days at the office – it was a regular day where James had come over with potstickers and the two of them watched bad reality tv shows since they were too lazy to change the channel.

 

“Ugh,” Kara groaned, her head falling on to his shoulder and he shifted slightly to make her more comfortable, “I can’t eat another bite.”

 

James snorted in amusement, “There’s ice cream in the fridge.”

 

“Oh the other hand…” Kara hummed, making James laugh. Neither of them moved however to go get it.

 

As the seconds ticked by they just got closer, until James was resting his cheek against Kara’s hair and she’d pressed their hands together like it was nothing.

 

“I should get going,” James said but still didn’t move.

 

“Or…” Kara began, sucking in a breath and saying it so fast he could hardly make it out, “You could stay.”

 

He gathered what she said by the way she tried to subtly glance up at him, though that didn’t work very well from where she was resting her head still on his shoulder.

 

“I mean,” Kara went on, “If you want to, the couch isn’t too bad to sleep on and-” Kara broke off like she wasn’t sure what else there was to say.

 

“I don’t mind couches,” James finally said and when Kara’s head shot up so fast it actually caused him to slip in his seat on the couch from the whiplash she winced.

 

“Sorry,” She said, reaching out to help steady him again it brought her close into his space, her blue eyes catching his and he was glad to see them without the fake glasses in the way, no matter how cute Kara did look with them.

 

“It’s cool,” James told her and inched in just slightly closer and the same time Kara did, “Something to get used to like sleep floating.”

 

They were so close he was almost saying the words against her lips and could see Kara briefly look confused by that sentence before both of them gave up and leaned into a kiss, his hand came to rest on her face at the same time she reached out to grip his collar, nearly tearing his shirt as she pressed in closer.

 

It felt like he’d been waiting for this moment a lot longer than the months that they had known each other, like Kara had been in his life for so much longer than that and James pulled back just slightly to get a better angle and kissed her softly enough that Kara sighed into the kiss.

 

“Wahpow,” She said when she pulled back, grinning widely and they broke off into laughter. When they finally stopped however she looked a little confused, “What did you mean by sleep floating?”

 

“Wait,” James tilted his head, “Alex never told you?”

 

“Told me what?”

 

“Uh,” James debated on if he should say anything, “You kind of well…float in you sleep. Alex says you do it around people you trust.”

 

Kara groaned, burying her face in her hands, “How did I not know this? How did Alex never tell me? Does Clark do this? Oh my god, did I do it at sleepovers?”

 

James rested a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention, “It’s not that bad, aside from the one time you did it at CatCo.”

 

Kara looked horrified, “I did it at CatCo?!”

 

“No one noticed,” He assured her, “I’ve got your back on that.”

 

Kara at least broke off into a soft smile at that, “Thank you.”

 

“Any time,” He slid his fingers through her hair, leaning in close again, “Now about that wahpow moment…”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up and he barely saw any movement before she was leaning in to kiss him again, it was James thought, the perfect wahpow moment.

 

He’d almost feel like floating. If he were Kryptonian and could that is, as it was he’d leave that up to Kara.


End file.
